


Of Briefcase and Breakfast

by BTSARMY7



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSARMY7/pseuds/BTSARMY7
Summary: Just a simple fluffy oneshot about Yoonmin.





	Of Briefcase and Breakfast

“I am late! Damn, damn. I am so screwed.” Yoongi exclaimed, frantically searching for his briefcase. “Where the hell is that damned box?” he mumbled to himself, kicking his favourite turquoise beanie bag aside.

  
“Don’t you think its tad bit early to go around cursing like that?” Jimin asked, walking out the kitchen with a bowl of cereal, still in his pyjamas.

  
“Stop talking Jimin. I am super late and you are not helping.” Yoongi retorted. “And it’s your fault that i’m late.” The milky skinned elder added.

  
“How is it only _my_ fault? It takes two people to execute what did last night. If you didn’t want to, you could have...”

  
“Shut up before i break your nose, Park Jimin.” Yoongi hissed, pulling his collar a little higher to hide the obvious red marks on his neck.

  
“Have you checked under the sofa?” He dropped onto the sofa he meant, taking a bite of his breakfast, ignoring Yoongi’s threat.

  
“Why would my briefcase be under the sofa?”

  
Jimin shrugged apathetically.

  
Yoongi growled in frustration. He let out a huff before rolling his eyes and turning away.

  
Jimin smiles at his muddled boyfriend and placed his bowl of cereal down. He walked over to Yoongi and hugged him from behind. Placing his lips on the smaller male’s crown, he squeezed him a little.

  
“Relax.” He murmurs, inhaling Yoongi's musky scent.

  
Yoongi stood still for a moment before heaving a sigh. Jimin’s touch never fails to lighten him up.

“Calm down, babe.” Jimin spoke softly into his other half’s ears.

  
Yoongi’s lips formed a tiny curve when he felt Jimin’s warm breath at the nape of his neck. He let himself melt away in his lover’s arms, closing his eye lids shut, matching his breathing with Jimin’s.

  
“You’re going to be late for the meeting.” Jimin said in a low voice loosening his hug.

  
“Let’s stay like this for a while more.” Yoongi responded as he pulled Jimin in again,eyes still closed.

  
Jimin tightened his embrace at Yoongi’s words, planting a kiss on the elder’s shoulder.

  
****

  
Yoongi rushed into his office, nearly half an hour later, his briefcase (which he found lying under the sofa) flung over his shoulder his right shoulder while his laptop bag slipped unsteadily on his left.

  
His secretary, Sowon scurried after him simultaneous attempting to balance a large amount of files she had stacked in her arms.

“Sir...” she began only to be cut short by her agitated boss

.  
“Sowon, we have to hurry. The meeting is going to start anytime now.”

  
“Sir, the meeting...”

  
“It decides the fate of our company. I know and i am so sorry i am late. I woke up late and the traffic was terrible...”

“Sir, why are you apologizing to me?” his secretary asked with a quizzical look.

  
Yoongi slumped his shoulders and dropped onto his chair. “I don’t know, i just feel like i owe the entire world an apology.”

  
“Sir, the meeting’s been postponed. We have time until after lunch.” The lanky girl said with a comforting smile. “The flight the Japanese clients were supposed to be on had some technical difficulties and got delayed.”

  
Yoongi looked at his secretary with disbelief. “Really?” he asked,his eyes lighting up at the good news.

  
Sowon nodded enthusiastically with a chuckle.

  
“Thank god!” Yoongi exclaimed, throwing his hands up in gratitude. “Thank you, so much.”

“I will leave these files here for you to sign sir.” she said dropping the stack of files she’d been holding.

  
“Alright. Let’s get to work.” He said, earnestly clasping his hands.

  
****

  
Yoongi spent the next 3 hours of is morning signing documents, attending calls, reading and re-reading the proposal he had drawn out for the big meeting.

  
He heard a knock on his door around 11.30am, “Come in.” He said.

  
“Sir, this came for you.” She said placing a large white formal envelope on his table. It said,  
For the immediate and urgent attention of:

  
**_Min Yoongi,_**  
**_Level 12,_**  
**_Kim & Cho Solicitors,_**  
**_Dongdaemun,_**  
**_02400, Seoul._**

  
Yoongi looked puzzled when Sowonset a large brown paper bag beside the envelope. “Along with this.”

  
“They came together?” he asked, cocking his head.

Sowon nodded. “The delivery guy sent both of them.”

  
“But this looks important.” He said pointing at the envelope “While _this._..”

  
He picked the bag up and peeked inside. “...is breakfast.”

  
He looked up at Sowon who simply shrugged with a smile and excused herself.  
Yoongi picked the brown envelope up tore one side of it, reached in and pulled out a piece of art paper.

  
He burst into giggles when he saw what was drawn on the paper.

  
The drawing had two stick figures, one slightly shorter than the other, holding hands. The taller one labelled as ‘Yoongi’ while the other was labelled as ‘Me’.

There was a huge heart connecting the figures with “I Love You’ scrawled over it.

On the upper right corner a bright orange sun smiled at him with misshapen birds flying over it the entire art piece was done with crayons.

It was messy and obviously done in a hurry and it was absolutely perfect.

  
Yoongi then noticed that there was a p/s at the bottom of the drawing.

  
“You didn’t have breakfast today. Enjoy the meal. And don’t worry about the meeting, you will ace it. I love you, love!”

  
****

  
Yoongi, shut the door to the apartment and dropped his suitcase at the doorstep.

He was beyond exhausted and all he wanted was to sleep but when his gaze fell on the figure draped on the couch, fast asleep, waiting for him to come back home his fatigue faded away. He tiptoed to the couch, and settled on the floor along the paper bag he had in his hand.

  
“Jimin?” he whispered into his lover’s ear, combing the younger’s hair with his fingers. Jimin stirred awake and smiled when he heard his favourite voice.

  
“Hey, you are back.” He said in a hoarse voice, sitting up.

  
Yoongi snuggled into Jimin’s arms resting his head on the younger chest.

  
“How did the meeting go?” Jimin asked,playing with Yoongi’s hair.

  
Yoongi gave a nod and levelled his eyes with Jimin’s, “Good. We got the deal.”

  
“You mean you got the deal for your firm.” Jimin said. “I knew you could do it.” he added, giving Yoongi a peck on his lips.

His let his lips hover over Yoongi’s for a moment before capturing it again, with need this time.

Yoongi felt Jimin’s arms wrap strongly around his waist, pulling him closer. Titling his head Yoogi let himself melt into the kiss.

It was like magic. It always has been. They’ve been together for more than 3 years but each time Jimin’s skin brushes against his, Yoongi loses himself completely.

Every kiss feels new, like it’s his first. He’d feel a jolt of shock in his spine, his knees would get wobbly and everything else could go to hell for all he cared. The only thing in his mind would be _more,Jimin._

  
Sweet and supple, Jimin felt Yoongi lips tightly over his.

Grabbing the nape of the Yoongi’s neck he deepened the kiss, savouring the taste of his lover. He could go on forever, he swore he could but he knew Yoongi was dead beat.

He needed to rest. He caressed Yoongi’s cheeks with his thumb before pulling away. He rested his forehead on Yoongi’s.

  
“I love you, Park Jimin.” Yoongi whispered. “Thank you for the breakfast and the piece of art.It was perfect.” Yoongi said, as he reached out for a paper bag he dropped earlier on the floor.

“So perfect, i had to frame it and it’s going onto our bedroom wall.” He said holding up the framed art paper.

  
Jimin chuckled. “Are you sure?”

  
Yoongi nodded excitedly. “Sorry for being cranky today morning. I shouldn’t have let work come between us.”

  
“It’s alright. I’m used to it.” Jimin said, teasingly.

  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Yoongi exclaimed, slapping his lover’s thigh.

  
Jimin let out a laugh and buried his face into Yoongi’s neck, planting a kiss. “I love you, Min Yoongi.” He said.

  
Yoongi smiled and nipped Jimin’s ear.

  
“Even when you wear mismatched socks.” Jimin subtlety added.

  
Yoongi pushed Jimin away. “What mismat—oh, my god!” he said, half screaming as he looked down at his feet, he has been running around meeting important people with one black and one red socks.

  
“When did you realize that they were mismatched?” Yoongi asked Jimin with suspicion.

  
“When you went to work this morning.” Jimin said leaning back on the sofa, hands crossed over his chest, grinning in amusement.

  
“And you didn’t think telling me was a good idea?” Yoongi asked in disbelief.

  
“Revenge is so sweet.” Jimin said, holding back his laughter.

  
“PARK JIMIN! I am going to kill you!” Yoongi yelled, launching forward,punching the younger’s arm.

  
Jimin caught Yoongi wrists and pecked his plump lips.

  
“But not as sweet as you.”

“Eww...you cheesy dork.”

  
They stared at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

  
“Let’s go get some sleep. You look awful with those dark circles.” Jimin commented.

  
“Gee, thanks love. What would i do without you to build up my self confidence?”

  
“Anytime.” Jimin said, picking Yoongi up,bridal style .”Because you’re stuck with me forever.”

  
“Forever sounds good.” Yoongi said before his heavy eyelids closed, knowing that he will wake up in the arms of the person who loves him like nobody else has or ever will.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe i just wrote that! hope it wasn't too cheesy...:)


End file.
